Crimson Rain
by YamiNoTenshi666
Summary: Roy finds a boy out on the streat only to find he's a chimera! He shows him to Ed to help with his research but what happens when Ed starts to think more of this boy? Yaoi! EdxOc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own FMA or any of it's characters...i only own Shinku!

/...So...nice.../ the small chimera thought as he snuggled into the bed. Wait...since when had he been in a bed? His crimson eyes shot open and he looked around frightenedly. This wasn't where he was last...he didn't know where this was and it scared him. His fluffy black cat ears perked up to the sound of footsteps and he whimpered in fear.

A tall man with black hair walked into the room carrying a trey with some food on it. The chimeras stomach growled at the scent of food reminding him how long it had been since he last ate. The man walked over t the bed where the chimera was trying to hide and set the trey down. He lifted the blanket and found the chimera crouched down with his face hidden by his mop of messy black hair. He picked up the chimera eliciting a loud squeal of pain and fear from him. He was placed down again quickly, but this time in front of the food. The chimera stared at it dumbly for a few moments, surely the man wasn't going to feed him. Humans aren't that nice.

"Aren't you hungry?" the man asked.

"...hai..." the chimera said quietly.

"Then eat something." the man said.

"...for me...?" the chimera asked.

"Yes you." the man said. The chimera hesitantly reached out and grabbed a piece of fish stuffing it into his mouth before the man could take it away from him. His previous 'owners' had always teased him with food when he was near starving so he knew to eat quickly if he wanted to be fed. He ate quickly then curled up into a small ball to sleep.

When the boy woke up again hours later it was because of a few loud voices outside the room. The boys ears pressed down against his skull and a small whine escaped his lips. People were bad and when his previous owner brought other people around he always ended up hurt more than he usually was.

The boy forced himself up, ignoring the pain all over his body. He crawled off the bed and looked around for a good hiding spot. He decided the closet was the best spot and crawled over, burying himself in the clothes and shoes at the bottom.

"Stop yelling Fullmetal, he's scared enough without everyone yelling!" Roy growled as he opened the door to his bedroom, where the chimera was being held for the time being. Ed pushed his way through and, seeing nothing, glared at Roy.

"Nothings here." he said flatly.

"Hmm? He was in here last time I checked..." Roy said. He heard some shuffling in the closet an raised one eyebrow. He walked over and threw a few things out finding the chimera cowering on the bottom. "What exactly are you doing in there?" he only got a whimper for a response. Roy picked the boy up making him whimper even more. The boy was scared half to death and was physically hurt enough to kill him, if he had been a normal human he might have been dead by now.

"He looks like shit." Ed stated looking at him. The chimera nodded at the statement and began licking a reopened wound to clean the blood out.

"I haven't had time to clean him up yet, I barely had time to feed him before he fell asleep." Roy said. He stopped the chimera from licking himself and pushed his wounded hand down again. The black haired chimera looked up in confusion and whimpered at him. He had wanted him to clean himself up...hadn't he? "That's why you're here fullmetal. You're his babysitter for the day." Roy said passing the chimera to Ed. The chimera just flopped in his arms like a rag doll and stared at Ed blankly.

"WHAT!" ed yelled dropping the chimera. The boy whined in pain but the two men had gotten too caught up in their fight to notice him. He began crawling away, not liking all the noise the two were making. He crawled on all fours to the next room he could find, the bathroom. He slipped a little on the floor but had no big problems with it.

He crawled over to a big white towel that was lying on the ground and curled himself up in it. It was slightly damp but the boy could really careless, it was still more comfortable than the ground. A few moments later the yelling stopped and started anew right after they had stopped. Both men came running out of the room and started trying to find him. It didn't take long before the found the chimera curled up in the towel.

"So this is where you were hiding." Roy said. "This is where Fullmetal was going to take you anyways. You are going to take care of him today, that's an order Fullmetal."

"I'm not going to watch him." Ed growled.

"I'm fine...I don't need him to watch me..." the chimera said quietly. "I'm fine by myself..." he said, more to himself than to them this time.

"You need someone to watch you, give you a bath, and keep you company. Fullmetal is going to." Roy said. Edward sighed in defeat and agreed after seeing the chimera look up at him with his big red eyes.

"Fine! I'll do it! Happy now?" he yelled. The chimera flinched at the sound of his voice but tried to hide it. Roy smiled and left the house after telling Ed what to do.

"Well...looks like we're stuck together now...' Ed sighed. "I'm Ed." he said to the chimera.

"I'm...uh...I don't remember anymore..." the chimera said. "I used to have a name...but I forget it now..."

"That wont do well...how about the name...Shinku Shinku-crimson?" Edward asked.

"It's much better than being a number...after I was made into a chimera I was just experiment 042...Shinku is much better." the boy said.

"Than we'll call you Shinku!" Edward said. "We have to give you a bath and get you bandaged. You still look like shit if you ask me.

End Part 1+


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own Shinku...not FMA nor it's characters...so sad...

Edward pulled off the large t-shirt Shinku was wearing, the shirt smelt horrible and had blood and dirt stuck to it for a long amount of time. Edward threw it off and glare at it.

"We'll have to burn that thing...I think it may be alive." he mumbled. Shinku looked at him in confusion but said nothing. Edward picked up the naked boy and placed him into the bathtub. The warm water stung Shinkus open wounds but he made close to no sound of complaint. Edward began scrubbing the dirt and blood off Shinku and was surprised what he found underneath it. Shinku was actually a very beautiful person, but all the dirt and blood hid that. He had ivory white skin that contrasted well with his long black hair that reached his ankles by now. It took Edward at least an hour to get all the tangles and knots out of Edwards hair. Shinkus bright red eyes were unlike anyone's he'd ever seen and you could read everything he was thinking through them. His ears and tail looked adorable on him, especially when his ears perked up when he heard something.

After Shinku was Bandaged up, bathed, and dressed in a pair iof black shorts and a t-shirt he found in Roy's closet he looked much happier than he had when Edward had met him. He had really warmed up now that he wasn't hurting so much. Edward also found out another thing then- THE CHIMERA WAS TALLER THAN HIM! When shinku stood up on his legs correctly he was an inch or two taller than Edward, not counting his ears. Since shinku had been crawling or kneeling ever other time Edward had seen him he hadn't noticed before.

"Edward..?" Shinku said quietly looking up at Edward, who was reading.

"Hmm?" he mumbled looking down.

"Why are you and the other man so nice to me? I'm not normal..." Shinku said .

"You're still, half, human. And nothing deserves to be treated the way you were." Edward said. Ed yelped when he was tackled to the ground with Shinku getting his face licked by the chimera's rough tongue.

"You're the first person who's said I was at all human since I was made." Shinku said nuzzling Edwards chest. Edward stared at the chimera surprised that simple comment could make him so happy. After a few minutes of nuzzling and licking Shinku crawled off him and apologized for jumping on him. Shinkus stomach growled loudly but Shinku didn't seem to notice or care.

"How about we get something to eat? I'm starved!" Edward suggest. Shinku stared at him for a few moments trying to figuure out if this was some sort of trick then, seeing it wasn't, smiled brightly and nodded energetically. He started walking on all fours into the kitchen. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what...?" Shinku asked.

"Crawl, you can stand. You did it before after I gave you your bath." Edward said.

"People like it better that way..." Shinku said quietly. He really didn't like talking about his owners and why he did things. It only made him remember pain and he didn't want to think about that while he was so happy.

"Well I want you to walk normally, I don't want to step on you and crush your hand or leg with my automail." Ed said.

"Automail..? what's that?" Shinku asked standing up like Edward had asked. He was a little wobbly because he hadn't walked on two legs for years.

"sigh this..." Edward said taking the jacket off and revealing the metal arm that was previously hidden. Shinku walked over, almost losing his balance a few times, and put his clawed hand on the metal.

"It must have hurt to lose and arm... " Shinku mumbled stroking the metal.

"My legs the same way as this." Ed sighed. Ed looked at Shinku, expecting to find pity in his eyes but was surprised when he found non what so ever, just interest in the metal structure. When he later thought of that he realized Shinku probably didn't feel sorry for others for feeling pain after all he'd been through. He'd been a slave and experiment most of his life and both had caused hm a lot of pain. Shinku let go of his arm and looked at Ed expectantly.

"Oh yeah, food!" Ed laughed. "What do you want?"

"Anything is good." Shinku said.

"Anything you especially like?" Edward asked.

"Um...I like any type of meat or fish and milk. I'm a cat remember." the chimera said holding his tail nervously.

"Yuck!" Edward said making a face hearing that he liked milk.

"Sorry." Shinku said backing down onto his hands and knees. His tail went between his legs and he covered his heads with his hands.

"Huh? You didn't do anything wrong..." Edward said. "I just hate milk."

"You're not mad?" Shinku said peaking out from behind his hands.

"Course not, get up here again.' Edward said as he began pulling things out from the fridge. "Looks like Roy got you a few things yesterday, there's a lot of fish..."

"Yay!" Shinku cheered childishly. Edward chuckled at him, thinking it was completely adorable. Shinku blushed and looked at his feet while playing with his tail. Edward lacedt a plate of fish and a cup of milk (which was help as far away from him as possible at all times) on the table. Shinku stared at the food for a minut and looked to Edward for permission to eat.

"Eat already." Ed said. Shinku began eating quickly and Edward couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was while eating.

"Looks like you two have done well today." Roy said walking in the door.

"Yeah, he's not dead." Edward said. Shinku was lapping up the milk in a catlike way instead of drinking it like a normal human would. A low rumbling was coming from him and both men smiled at his purring.

"Guess you are capable of taking care of someone." Roy laughed.

"Shinkus easy." Edward shrugged. Shinku was easy to watch, he did everything he was told to do and never complained once.

"Shinku?" Roy said.

"His new name. He couldn't remember his old one so I gave him a new one." Edward said.

"Someone's getting attached." Roy said smiling.

"HEY!" Edward yelled. The two began fighting again, all the while Shinku was eating happily.

End Part 2+

Yami: Ohayo! yami here again. waiting for my partner to send me the fourth chapter of this story... i wrote three chapters, she read 'em and asked to help so i'm waitin! i have on more chapter to post then i dont know when i'll post!

Shinku; yeah...Blood-chan is borrowing me for a while...Yami has no clue whats gonna happen to me then...

Yami: yep! hopefully i'll get to post more soon but who knows! JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

"Try these on and come out once you're done." Ed said pushing Shinku into one of the changing rooms with a large amount or clothes. After Roy had gotten back he had made Ed take Shinku shopping for some cloths for him. None of Roy's cloths nor Ed's fit the chimera well and Ed had gotten rid of all Shinkus original clothes. Shinku didn't mind what he was wearing as long as he was wearing something so he wasn't much help when Ed had been trying to decide what to get him.

He had picked out a bunch of black and red things because those colors looked best on him. He explained to Shinku that some pants he picked out might be uncomfortable because of his tail but that they'd make a hole in the back for his tail later.

"Nii-san!" someone called from somewhere in the store. Al came running over and hugged brother. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I had something to do." ed grumbled. Shinku came tumbling out of the dressing room having tried everything on but hadn't been able to see in front of himself and tripped on his way out.

"Gomen ne Ed." Shinku said picking up all the clothes. Al stared at him for a moment thn back at Ed.

"How does he know who you are?" Al asked.

"I'm here with him, I'm stuck...cat sitting today." Ed said.

"Gomen Ed..." Shinku said.

"Huh? It's not your fault Shinku, come here." Ed said taking some of the clothes from Shinku and making him sit next to him. "Al, this is Shinku, Shinku this is my little brother Al." Ed said. The two stared at each other for a moment before Al glomped Shinku.

"You're a kitty! That's so cute!" He said hugging him. Shinku blinked as he did thatand cocked his head at Al.

"He likes cats." Ed said as an explanation to Shinku. Al had begun scratching Shinku's ears with one hand and the other was moving down to his tail. Shinku was blushing, purring, and his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth, enjoying every moment of the attention.

"You are just like a cat!" Al said seeing that Shinku was acting like his pet cat, Lucifer A/N- I stole the name from the Disney Cinderella movie, I watched it while babysitting ;;;.

"Al! Stop it! Everyone's staring at you two now!" ed growled feeling all the eyes in the store on Shinku. And Al, he added a moment later. Shinku calmed himself down a bit and stood up again. He looked at Ed expectantly to tell him what to do. "Okay, did anything not fit right?"

"No, everything fit." Shinku replied.

"Anything you didn't like?" Ed asked.

"I didn't mind anything." Shinku said.

"That's REALLY helpful." Ed said flatly.

"Gomen...but I really don't care, as long as it's something. " Shinku said.

"Okay then...we'll get a few more things then go." Ed said standing. "You wanna stick around with us Al?" Al had already gone back to cuddling Shinku again and didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon. Ed pulled the two along ignoring the looks they were getting. They were looking at a bunch of jeans and ed was picking out a pair or two. Then they went to another rack and he pulled out a few different t-shirts. "I already go your sizes from the other clothes so you don't need to try anything on."

"Really? My tails soar enough from trying on the other pants so I'm glad." Shinku sad happily. Ed grabbed another thing while the other two weren't looking. "We need to get you some underwear before we leave then we can pay and leave." Edward said. Shinku smiled at him, thankful that soon he could get away from all those eyes that were constantly looking at him.

"Can He come home with us after nii-san?" All asked hopefully.

"No, He's staying with Mustang until further notice." Ed said.

"I'll see you again...right?" Shinku asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Ed said.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"For real?"

"I ALREADY SAID YES!" Ed yelled. Shinku whimpered and flinched at his voice.

"Ed! Don't be mean to him!" Al yelled hugging the chimera again.

"Gomen...it's just...people have said they'd see me again...and they never did or if they did I just got hurt..." Shinku whimpered.

"When I say things I mean it." Ed said.

"I believe you." Shinku said quietly. / Please, please, PLEASE let this one mean it/ he thought to himself.

After paying for the clothes Al waved goodbye to the two as he went back to the apartment he and Ed lived in. Ed walked Shinku back to Roy's. Roy had cleaned up the guest room at his apartment for Shinku to use while he was there. As Edward and Shinku were unpacking Shinku came across something he dint remember seeing Ed pick out.

"Ed? Where did these come from?" Shinku asked holding up a black g-string, a pair of black leather pants, and a black leather vest.

"I picked those out for you, but don't wear them unless I say, okay?" Edward asked.

"Mm hmm." Shinku nodded while blushing. Then continued putting nis new clothes away. Both were completely oblivious to the violet eyes watching them from out the window.

End Part 3+


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i only own shinku...if i owned the rest envy wouldnt be evil and it would be a very yaoiful show! also, i didnt do this chapter, my friend did.. thats why it's so short and Shinku's different

"SLEEPOVER!" Shinku yelled into the phone.

"Why Shinku? Isn't Mustang there to keep you company?" Ed asked while rubbing his ear.

"He is going away." Shinku explained. "I don't know how long for but he told me to call you and ask you if you would mind staying over here while he is gone." He said excitedly, hoping that Ed would say yes so he wouldn't have to put up with Armstrong anymore than he had to, with all his crazy family stories and such."I don't want to have to go stay with Armstrong again Ed! PLEASE! Save me from him and stay here with me!" Shinku said. Yelling into the phone once more, resulting in Ed rubbing his ear once more.

"Okay Shinku. I will stay." All that was left on the other end of the phone was a thump and then faint but happy screams followed. Shinku dropped the phone in all his excitedness that Ed was sleeping over at his house. Ed was packing some stuff. Just the essentials really because he knew that he and Shinku would be coming back to his home anyways, that was just how Shinku was. Ed knocked on Al's bedroom door.

"Come in!"said a muffled voice from the inside.

"Hey Al. I have to go babysit for Mustang again." Ed said slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Will you be ok by yourself?"

"I will be fine brother." Al replied in his normally happily toned voice.

"I know you know where Mustang lives so if anything is wrong here then just come and get me. Bye Al!" Ed said walking away from his brothers room and walking out the door. As Ed walked along the road he thought to himself / I wonder if leaving Al alone in the house was such a good idea? Last time I left him alone he had a party that lasted three days. / The look on Ed's face was priceless, remembering what his house looked like when he came home. "I hope he doesn't do that again" he though aloud, receiving glances from many people. Once Ed reached Mustang's house he rang the doorbell and prepared himself to be pounced on by Shinku.

end Part 4+


	5. Chapter 5

Shinku jumped onto Edward licking his cheek a little as soon as Edward had rung the doorbell.

"Hi Ed! You really came!" Shinku said happily. So many times had people promised him things and never acted upon them. Shinku knew Ed could be trusted more than most but there was always a chance that he would abandon hm too.

"I just told you I was coming." Edward said trying to pull Shinku off him. Shinku held tight and refused to let Edward take him off. Ed walked in and set his things down before sitting down on the couch. Shinku got comfortable in Ed's lap and began purring happily. "You're too big..." Ed said knowing how awkward this must look. Shinku was taller than he was and very thin, it couldn't look that normal for him to be in the lap of an average sized man.

"Sorry..." Shinku mumbled slipping down on to the floor and curled up around Edwards feet.

"I didn't mean for you to go on the floor. Just off my lap." Ed said. Shinku nodded but didn't move to get up, instead he continued to sit on the floor. Edward rolled his eyes at the chimera and picked him up placing him next to him on the couch. Shinku smiled and nuzzled Ed's arm when Ed did that. It meant a lot to Shinku that Ed really showed him that he wanted him with him as a normal person and not as an animal. Shinku curled up next to Ed with his head in Ed's lap. Ed began petting Shinkus ears and hair.

"Shinku...go get changed int that outfit I bought you. I want to see how it looks on you." Ed said. Shinku stood up and ran to his room to get changed for Edward. Shinku had a little trouble finding out how to put the g-string on but he got it after a few tries. He got the pants on, popping his tail through the hole he and Ed had put in all his pants, and slipped the vest on. Shinku padded back out trying to close the vest more to cover his chest.

"You look good in that." Ed said staring at Shinku. Shinku looked good in all black. It made his pale skin and bright red eyes stand out much more than normal. Shinku looked nervous with his vest and it didn't take long for him to see why. Shinkus chest was littered with scars that he hadn't seen while bathing him a few days before. He had been two busy seeing Shinkus skin to notice all the scars on him and Shinku had been too unused to Edward to really notice them.

"Don't worry about them Shinku, I have scars too, see?" Edward said showing the chimera his shoulder. He had many old scars where the automail was attached. Shinku looked up at Ed and at the scars. One of his hands reached up and traced a few of them. Then Shinku took Ed's hand and put his hand on one of his scars. Edward did the same as Shinku had done making the chimera smile again.

"See, no big deal." Edward said.

"Yeah." Shinku said smiling. Suddenly his ears perked up and he looked at the window. He stayed like that for a while before whining and hiding behind Edward.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Someone's out there..." Shinku whimpered.

"Don't worry, whoever it is wont come in. They're probably waiting for someone or walking by." Ed said petting Shinkus head. Shinku whimpered and looked at Ed pleadingly. "Would you feel better it I went and checked the window?" Shinku nodded energetically and looked at the window again. Ed stood up and walked over to the window and opened it. He looked around for a moment before turning back to Shinku to say no one was out there but stopped instantly when he saw shinku. Envy was standing there holding Shinku by the back of his shirt. Shinku looked terrified and was having trouble breathing from the position he was in.

"Look at what I found here." Envy said tugging on Shinkus tail with his free hand. Shinku cried out in pain from his tail and reached out scratching Envy's face. Envy dropped Shinku in surprised and the chimera scrambled over to Ed.

"What the hell do you want?" Ed asked.

"I wanted to see what you saw in that thing." Envy stated pointing at Shinku. "I don't see it, what's so special about a wimpy chimera who cries a lot?" Shinku looked down n shame, knowing that he was weak and did cry a lot. Shinku backed away from Ed, feeling bad for causing him so much trouble.

"You agree with me don't you." Envy smirked. "You're pretty smart for an animal. You understand when you're worthless and don't belong somewhere."

"Come here Shinku." Edward said.

"I cant..." Shinku sniffled. Everything Envy said about him was completely true. He didn't deserve any of this. He was an animal...he had no uses...he didn't deserve any of the kindness Ed and Roy had given him. Edward walked over and scooped the chimera up.

"Stop thinking like that." Ed ordered already knowing what was going on in Shinkus head.

"Why shouldn't he think that way? It's true." Envy stated sprawling out on the couch. Shinku started to cry into Ed's shirt, though he was still holding back as much as he could.

"Any problem you have with me leave Shinku out of it!" Ed growled trying to calm Shinku down.

"Shinku, shinku, shinku. That's all you care about isn't it! You never thought this much about me!" Envy yelled.

Edward stared at Envy not sure what to say. Shinku looked at him feeling bad for the other. It was obvious he was in love with Ed and was jealous because Ed was paying so much attention to him. Shinku squirmed in Ed's arms wanting to be put down again. Ed complied after a few moments of squirming. Shinku padded over to Envy and nuzzled his arm. Envy just glared at him and turned away. Shinku nuzzled his arm again making his hand go on top of his head.

"I'm not gonna be here that long, so you don't have to be jealous. I'm probably gonna be sent away or killed soon... Ed is just making my time here nice." Shinku said sadly. "And he wont remember me for very long after that anyways. Cause, like you said, I cant do anything for myself and I'm not really worth anything, plu...all I do is cry and get in the way..."

"Shinku. I told you to stop thinking like that!" Ed yelled. He was hurt that Shinku thought Ed thought so little of him. He didn't plan on letting them take Shinku away no matter what he had to do.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for." Envy mumbled scratching Shinkus ears. "And I guess you are kinda cute when you're not all pathetic."

"You better not hurt him." Ed growled.

"Why would I hurt such a pathetic cute little kitty?" Envy asked petting Shinkus hair and ears. Shinku was purring and nuzzling Envy. Envy was having fun playing with Shinkus ears, momentarily forgetting that he had come planning to kill the boy.

"Shinku, come back over here." Ed said trying to get the chimera to come back over to him. Shinku complied and walked back over to Ed. "Go to your bedroom and take a nap, I want to talk with Envy alone right now." Shinku nodded and padded off to his bedroom.

"What do you want to talk to me about Chibi-san?" Envy asked.

"Why are you jealous of Shinku?" Ed asked getting straight to the point.

"Are you really that dense Ed? I've been in love with you for like...EVER! Why else would I bother stalking you?" Envy asked shaking his head.

"YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO KILL ME!" Ed yelled.

"If I didn't then I'd be dead for helping you. And it's not like I actually killed you." Envy shrugged.

"I guess..." Edward said unsurely. It was kind of odd to have one of your enemies saying they love you.

"I cant help it if I'm a little psychotic...If you'd been alive for 400 years and no one cared about you at all and wanted you dead you wouldn't be able to keep all your sanity either." Envy sighed sadly. Edward looked down knowing that Envy was right. If he hadn't had his brother with him all these years he'd have lost his mind. Ed looked up to see that Envy had let a few tears fall down his cheeks but was trying to old tem back. Ed stood up and walked over to the homunculus. Envy latched onto Ed, still refusing to cry but wanting to feel someone else there. He looked at the green haired homunculus not knowing what to do.

Something in the hallway moved catching Ed's attention. A black tail was peeking out from behind the corner.

"Shinku." Ed said seeing the chimera peek around again.

"I'm sorry..." Shinku mumbled going to crawl back into his room.

"It's okay, come here." Ed said. Shinku walked over hesitantly looking at Envy the entire time. His tail was stuck between his legs and his ears were dropping. Envy met Shinkus gaze in an attempt to show him that he wasn't mad Shinku had been spying, he had known that he had come back out after changing into a set of black pajamas. When shinku reached them Envy pulled Shinku into his lap.

"Why were you spying on us Shinku?" Ed asked.

"You yelled...I wasn't sure what happened so I came out to see...I'm sorry..." Shinku said pressing his ears to his skull . Envy forced one ear up and began petting the soft fur.

"You were worried about Chibi-san, nothing to be ashamed of in that." Envy mumbled.

"Yeah Shinku, AND QUIT CALLING ME CHIBI-SAN!" Ed yelled.

"But you look like a Chibi-san, doesn't he Koneko-chan?" Envy asked looking at Shinku.

"Who is Koneko-chan?" Shinku asked looking around.

"You are you dopy little kitty!" Envy said bopping his nose. Shinku scrunched up his face and covered his nose.

"Oh...I think Ed makes a cute chibi-san." Shinku said blushing.

"NOOOOO! YOU'RE CORRUPTING HIM!" Ed yelled. Shinku winced and the noise and covered his ears. His ears were just like a cats and were just as good so Ed's yelling at such a close range was much louder than it was for others.

"Don't yell at Koneko-chan, you're too loud." Envy said. "Come on Shinku, time for bed!" Envy said carrying Shinku off to his bedroom. Ed followed, surprised that the homunculus had taken to Shinku so quickly. Envy had Tucked Shinku into bed and was now tickling his nose with a lock of his green hair. Shinku was giggling and smiling at Envy. Envy leaned down and pecked Shinkus forehead and lips. Ed walked up and did the same making Shinkus already pink face turn to a deep red. Envy kissed Ed before walking out of the room smirking at both boys bright red faces.

End Part 5++++

Yami: wow, it's been like...FOREVER since ui updated. i actually have chapters wwritten i just forget to update here. i dont come on fanfiction much anymore and i have just forgotten about it XD i'll try to get to updating here more!

thanks RunningStorm for reminding me about this!


End file.
